


Supernatural One-Shots

by Firn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Awkward Kissing, Drunken Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firn/pseuds/Firn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! This is my first work here, so I sincerely hope you enjoyed! </p><p>Any (CONSTRUCTIVE!) criticism is highly welcomed and appreciated.</p></blockquote>





	Supernatural One-Shots

The familiar flutter of wings shook Dean from his drunken stupor. “Hello, Dean,” a soft voice said from behind. Dean looked up to see his angel standing at his shoulder, and he stood, pulling Castiel into a tight hug. Cas didn’t say anything, just wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. Digging his head into Cas’ shoulder, Dean breathed in his scent. Mint mingling with cologne and the faint tang of whiskey. “I’m so glad you’re here, Cas. I- it’s Sammy,” Dean slurred, thinking of his brother, lying lifeless on the couch downstairs. “I know, Dean. It’ll be okay,” Cas wasn’t very good with emotions, much less comforting people; but he did his best with what he picked up from watching humankind for so long; also what he learned from actually being human. Cas gently pulled Dean away so he could look him in the eye. The ghost of a smile appeared on Dean’s lips, but the tears still flowed from his lost, rage-filled eyes. Cas knew Dean was confused and scared; not knowing what to do without his little brother. But Cas didn’t know how to help him. Instead, he took the Righteous Man’s hand and pulled him to the bed, sitting with his back to the headboard. Lifted Dean up onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Revealing his wings, Cas folded them around the two of them. He felt Dean relax a bit, but he was still crying into Cas’ chest, cursing himself for what happened to Sam. 

They stayed like that until Dean calmed down, Cas tracing random patterns on Dean’s back with his fingers, Dean stroking the silken tie around Cas’ neck. “It’s all my fault, Cas. . .” Dean whispered with a shaky breath. “I wasn’t looking out for him and now he’s-” Cas hushed him before he could say any more. “There’s no point in blaming yourself for what happened, Dean,” Cas whispered, looking into Dean’s usually bright green eyes, now glazed over from all the whiskey he’d drunk; tears threatening to spill from his blue ones. Normal angels didn’t cry, but Cas was just about as far from being a normal angel as one could get. He knew Sam couldn’t be saved. Not this time. He made sure Sam got into Heaven, so he was happy; he just had to wait until Dean joined him, but Cas promised himself that it would be later rather than sooner. Cas was shaken from his thoughts by soft snoring emanating from Dean. He couldn’t help but smile at his hunter. He looked so peaceful in sleep, even though his eyes were still puffy from crying. Laying Dean gently on the bed and pulling a blanket over him, Cas walked downstairs to see Sam’s body. 

It was worse than he thought. There were bright purple and yellow bruises on his face, neck and arms, and probably more under his clothes. His nose was broken, blood caked nearly everywhere on his body, and more staining his clothes. There were spots on his head where his hair must’ve been pulled out, one arm was twisted in an awkward angle - most likely broken. As he lay there, broken and blood-covered, his face looked eerily peaceful. Bending over Sam’s body, Cas placed a hand on his chest, fixing his broken bones and bruises. He hated seeing Dean so distraught, but there wasn’t much he could do to help. When he was done cleaning up Sam’s body, he joined Dean in bed again, listening to his soft snoring, smiling at the occasional twitch of his arm that meant he was dreaming. After watching Dean for a while, Cas decided to enter Dean’s dream.

He found himself in a field, stars burning bright overhead, wind rustling through a nearby forest. Looking around, Cas saw the Impala, Dean sitting on the hood with a beer in his hand. He seemed not to notice when Cas walked up to the car, but he patted the space next to him, a silent invitation to join him. “I’m dreaming, aren’t I?” he asked, staring intently at the stars. “Yes,” Cas stated simply, climbing up onto the hood. Dean closed his eyes for a moment, taking another long pull from the bottle. Opening them again, he looked to Cas. His eyes were filled with tears, but none dared fall. “I don’t know how that son of a bitch got to Sammy… I had it in my sights and the next thing I knew, Sammy was screaming and I-” His voice broke and he choked back a sob as Cas pulled him closer, wrapping him into a tight hug. Dean calmed quickly this time, and Cas pushed him back to look him in the eye. “Sam will be okay, Dean. And so will you. I promise.” 

They spent what felt like hours holding each other, watching the stars and talking. At some point in the night, Dean started to wake up, so Cas left the dream, waking to Dean’s bright green eyes staring at him. There was something in those green depths he couldn’t recognize. But Cas could tell that the emotions there were good. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Dean sighed. “I love you, Castiel.” A warm, fuzzy feeling filled Cas’ chest and his face heated up. “I love you too, Dean Winchester,” he breathed. 

That warm fuzzy feeling stayed with Cas for the rest of the night, even after Dean fell asleep in his arms again. It was a new feeling for him, and he didn’t know what to do with it.

He stayed in bed with Dean until he woke the next afternoon. “Bobby’s on his way home from a hunt. Should be here by tonight, we’ll take care of Sammy’s body then,” Dean informed Cas as he changed clothes. Cas nodded, not looking up from what he was reading. John’s journal. He had read it many times already, but Cas admired John’s writing - and he loved reading about Sam and Dean as children. “Are you really reading that thing again?” Cas ignored Dean’s inquiry; he had gotten to his favourite entry in the journal - Dean’s first successful solo hunt. It was three days before Christmas, 1991, and he had caught trail of a lone werewolf taking people in southeastern Kansas. He had used himself as bait to get the werewolf near him - which John wasn’t at all happy about - and he was attacked, but eventually got the upper hand and put a silver bullet through its chest. He even managed to bury it and hide any evidence there had been a fight there. John taught the brothers well; he would have been proud to see them now. 

Placing the journal on the bed, Cas walked over to Dean, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. He tensed at the sudden contact, but he relaxed and turned to face Cas, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. 

They stood like that for a few moments, studying each other. Cas found himself counting the freckles scattered on the bridge of Dean’s nose when the hunter suddenly pulled Cas’ face towards his, connecting their lips in a long, passionate kiss. When they finally pulled away, staring into the other’s eyes, Cas’ face red from blushing, Dean sighed. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” Cas only smiled in response, pulling his hunter closer to him. 

 

Later that evening, Bobby arrived home. He hugged Dean as soon as he saw him, obviously trying to keep his tears in. “It’s good to see ya, boy,” he mumbled into Dean’s shoulder. As Bobby and Cas got the wood ready for the fire, Dean wrapped Sam in a white sheet, carrying his ginormous figure out to the place Cas and Bobby prepared, laying his baby brother on the space provided. He scratched at his face as he turned back to look at Cas. He offered a small smile, as if to say “Everything will be all right. I promise.” Looking to Bobby, Dean saw so many intense emotions swimming in the man’s eyes that he had to look away in fear of crying again. Sighing, he turned back around, pulling out a box of matches he nabbed from the last motel he and Sammy stayed at. 

The last motel room they shared.

The last night they sat doing research together. 

The last meal they shared. 

The last road trip they sat through, laughing and singing AC/DC together. 

And even though Dean could name a million ‘lasts’, he also remembered all of the ‘firsts’ they shared.

Their first road trip.

Their first hunt.

Their first Christmas. 

Their first days at all of those new schools they went through. 

The first time they both fought against everything they were told they needed to do; ripping up the pages of the script God himself made; writing their own paths, their own stories. Teaming up with an old drunk and a fallen angel to save the world, many times over. 

Dean’s heart ached at he thought about these things, holding his breath as he lit the matches, igniting the gasoline, putting his baby brother to his eternal rest. “I’m sorry, Sammy,” he murmured, watching as the flames crawled up into the night sky. 

He stood, watching as the embers slowly ebbed when a gentle weight landed on his shoulder. Castiel’s hand. Dean closed his eyes, enjoying the silent companionship of his best friend, the man he loved. 

Eventually they went inside, lying in bed together. Cas pet Dean’s hair, humming a Led-Zeppelin song, lulling the Righteous Man to sleep. Dean never wanted to leave this spot. He never wanted to leave his angel. 

And that came to be. For the rest of Dean’s time on Earth, he hunted, lived, laughed, drove. . . Cas by his side. He prayed to his angel every day he wasn’t with him, and held him close every opportunity he could get when he was. 

When Dean finally checked-out at the ripe-old age of 73 years old, Cas hand-delivered Dean to Heaven, watching with a wide smile on his lips as the two brothers and their father - Bobby - held each other in a tight embrace for the first time in many years. They were finally happy. Together. The rebellious brothers, the old drunk, and the fallen angel. This far-from-perfect family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work here, so I sincerely hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Any (CONSTRUCTIVE!) criticism is highly welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
